Johanna's Games, Part One: The Tribute
by Sigma B
Summary: After Johanna Mason is reaped for the 71st Hunger Games, she must make it through training, ridiculous costumes, and unlikely pre-game alliances
1. Chapter 1: Reap What You Sow

The morning of the reaping, I woke up later than I usually do. I slunk out of bed, which I always do, and walked into the bathroom. The mirror in front of me showed a long-legged, tall young woman. I had wide set deep brown eyes, and shoulder length chesnut hair, which I got from my father. Our cat, Sap, preyed on a mouse in the corner. Sometimes, he was my only friend. My slight build made me look boyish, unless I was wearing tight clothes, which I usually did anyway. But, not to bed, it was rare I wore anything to bed. I walked into my little sisters room, I started digging through the closet we had to share, since my room didn't have one. She was only a year younger than me though, so we shared our clothes.

I dragged out a pale green dress, that hugged my hips and cutout along the sides. I didn't have large breasts, so I grabbed a handful of tissues and stuffed them in my bra. I decided against it. When I bent over to grab a pair of shoes, I heard my dad walk through the door. _Did I sleep till eleven?_ He was whistling some childs tune, and I could tell he brought home breakfast from the smell of bread. I leaped from the hallway and into his arms.I almost never saw him, he was a train conductor, and drove trains all around Panem to deliver wood and paper. Our embrace was short-lived, because my mother was eating, and we always have to eat with her, and blah, blah, blah.

My mother was nothing special, well at least not in the 'I'm a fancy woman, and every one loves my talents!' way. She was more of a twenty-four hour care type of special. When she was pregant with my sister, she fell from a tree she was chopping. She hit her head, and went into labor two months early. Even after giving all of our money for medicines, she didn't get better. I loathed her for it. For taking away the attention I was so used to. I looked enough like her that you knew we were related, same nose, same fawn brown eyes, but my mouth and personality were all my father's.

After a short meal of walnut bread, thick greasy turkey, and a slice of some white cheese, we walked out to the town square to begin the reaping. Four chairs were lined up behind two microphones, and large glass bowls, each full of slips of paper. In the first one, sat the escort for District Seven, Velorum Kinnimonth, a man with silver eyelashes, long periwinkle hair, tied in two buns above his ears, a long, sloped nose, and the thinnest mouth I have ever seen. Next to him sat our two alive victors, a dying old crone, Pomeline Saltcoats, who won the 43rd Hunger Games, and Blight Jordan, the dull, bearded man, who was swallowed up by alcohol. Not really model victors. In the fourth, sat our mayor. A short fat woman, Cornelia Aldjoy, she had chestnut hair, like most of the district, but mustard color eyes.

The crowd was a sea of pale colors and people, crossing their fingers. Seven had a small population fro the size of the district. We were the third largest district, after Eleven, and Ten. We needed the space for trees. The actual city was quite small, made of mostly of mills and paper factories. It was covered with a thin layer of soot, from the pipes at the mill. I hated the city, I loved being in the wide open forests, where I could propel my axe into the tall cedar trees that towered above the mountain sides. I moved slowly through the crowd, waiting in a solemn line. When I reached the front, a short blonde peacekeeper grabbed my hand. She pricked it on the device they use to show if you are who you claim to be. Although, I don't know why anyone would lie about that on reaping day.

Most people stood with their friends, but I didn't have any, so I stood in the back, next to Juniper Combe, an arrogant ginger, who also happened to be my uncles neighbor. I kind of grew up around her, and I blame her for my smugness. She wasn't as tall as me, or as thin. She was a pear shaped girl, who always wore yellow. She had plenty of friends, but they were kind of outcasts.

"Good luck!" she said, expecting me to reply.

Hands on my hips, I turned to her, smiled, and said "God, I hope you get picked, you're a pain in the ass," I really hated her, she was always trying to be friends with everyone, all the adults loved her, and she was such a crybaby.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" she asked, so innocent, so stupid.

"Wishful thinking," I mumbled. Before she could reply, Velorum squealed into the microphone, with his funny capitol accent.

"Congratulations! One of you lucky girls, and one lucky boy will be chosen to compete in the event of the year!" I scoffed, _Congratulations_? Really? He dipped a lace gloved hand into the bowl full of girls names. "How exciting! Shall we see who it is?" He carefully unwrapped the square of paper, his eyes glowing with unrivaled anticipation. The people from the capitol loved the hunger games more than anything else.  
>"This year's Disctrict Seven, female tribute is,... Johanna Mason! You lucky girl! Come on up!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Weak Girl

I'm in awe. My name was only in a couple times, not nearly as much some of the other people. Lucky he called me lucky. Juniper made a face at me like I was a wounded child. I felt pats on the back. I slowly walked out of my row, and down the cobblestone sidewalk. I passed Libra. She was holding her friends hands, and had tears in her eyes. I had never thought I would be picked, I half expect Libra to run up and volunteer for me.

I climb the wide stone stairs, and stand behind Velorum. He reaches into the male's bowl.

"Catax Ivory! Where are you Catax?"

A small, caramel haired boy steps away from the front of the crowd, and looks back. The woman who owns the sweet shop is crying. They have the same hair, and I didn't know Mrs. Ivory had any kids. He looked young, only thirteen or fourteen, and he had a worried expression permanately plastered on his face. His eyes were chocolate brown, and filled with tears. I felt tears behind my eyes, but I held them in. I would not be weak. I scanned the crowd for my mother and father. My mom had a sad look on her face, but wasn't making eye contact. I couldn't find my father anywhere.

After a while, they ushered us into the Justice Building. I was taken into a fancy room, full of luxurious white furniture. The walls were painted the color of pine needles in the fall. THe floor was thick slats of dark wood, spruce I suspected. Bookshelves full of old, leather cased books covered the far wall. I sat down on the couch, it was a soft, slippery cloth.

The large brass door slowly opened, and my mom and Libra ran in. Libra fell to her kness and hugged me, but my brain dead mother, gawked at the books, a luxury we could never afford.

"Jo. Oh Johanna you can't go in!" Libra cried.

"Look, I'll be okay. I know how to throw an axe or two, you know," she smiled at that, but I could teel she was still scared for me. I ran my fingers through her golden hair. "I love you so much,"

When the peacekeepers came in, I hugged my sister, and even my mother. I inhaled the scent that used to mean security to me, but now means weakness, and sadness. They were ushered out.

I sat back down on the couch. Of all people, Cornelia Aldjoy came in next. She walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Make District Seven proud. We all know you of all people, could." she told me. She put a medallion of Seven's seal in my hand, and walked out. My dad hadn't come yet. Where was he? He was the only person I really wanted to see. I had the medallion in a white knuckle grip. The door burst open again, this time my dad came in with a bag full of things. He hugged me tight. I never wanted to let go. He pulled out a plaid wool quilt.

"Keep you warm in the capitol, it can get cold up there," he told me. I could feel tears in my eyes. He gave me a smaller bag with a chocolate bar in it. "It is as sweet as you," lastly he pulled off his wedding band. "I want this to be your token. Don't take it off. I love you so much,"

"Daddy," I whispered.

"No Johanna, listen to me. Act weak, don't be a target for them. I've seen you throw an axe. You are a legitimate threat. Stay extra late in training to show off your skills, if you are allowed to stay late. Put on weight with the food there," I listened closely, I had to. I was crying now. "You can win. Do not trust anyone." I hugged him before he could talk again.

"Daddy, I don't want to go. I can't win, you've seen these people!" I said between gasps.

"It's ok. I know you can. Now cry at the train station. Look scared at all times when you are around the other tributes, OK?." I nodded my head. I continued to hug him. Peacekeepers came in and dragged him away from me. And like that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Capitol Bound

The first time I had ever ridden in a car, I was eight years old. My dad allowed me to ride shotgun when he had a job driving the logs from the mill to the train station. It hurts to think of him now. This was nothing like it. The car had a soft purple interior, and pea green tinted glass. The colors did not flatter each other. When they got us to the train, people waved goodbye, insect-like camera men got in our faces, and I remembered to cry as hard as I could.

The train was magnificent, the walls were a silky blue cloth, with rhinestones holding it in a diamond pattern. The floors were old, lightly colored crossing wood planks. Food was piled high on the table. A large bird covered in a flower of apples, surrounded by heaping plates of fresh vegetables, a clear broth with chives and mushrooms floating in it, cookie sandwiches, which Velorum called, like, macarooni, or macaroons, which were every color of the rainbow. A four tiered, sage green cake, with white curls and raspberries all over it. I wanted to dive in to it all. I immediately took my place at the table, wiped away my fake tears, and served myself a small portion of everything. The chive and mushroom broth was divine, the bird, which apparently was duck, was even better. I ate fourteen of the macaroon things. Catax spent the rest of the day in his room. I looked out the window just in time to see Seven disappear as we went over the dam that separated us from the wilds, and then on to the North of District Four, fishing, and then onto the Capitol

"Johanna Mason" Blight Jordan sat in the chair across from me. He was a scruffy, middle aged man, with slanted eyes. He stared at me for a while. "What angle, if you have one," he said to me "would you, uh, say you're playin'?"

"Look, you're a sad drunk, and I don't trust you. I want Pomeline to be my mentor." I stated and crossed my arms. I didn't have to be weak for him. "But, in case you must know, I'm gonna play it weak. Not paint a target on my back. Once everybody kills each other off, I have a good shot,"

"Good idea, but, just so we're clear, Pomeline is on her death bed, and will not be making it to the Capitol. She can advise as far as the train station on the other side, but for now, honey, you're stuck with me," he smirked and slid back in his chair, drink in hand. Stuck was the right word. I got up from the table and started to walk away. "Wanna limp a little, weakling?" I really didn't like him. After I passed three doors, I went into my room. Only it wasn't my room. Catax was sitting on the bed, holding a small picture frame in his hand. Candies, and more macaroons were on his bed.

"Family recipes?" small talk was not my strongest suit. He looked up at me. I felt intrusive, but I wasn't gonna leave. He was the only person I could trust not to kill me, but if he tried I would destroy him. "Yeah, OK, I'll jump right into it. Me and you can't trust anyone but each other, so, lets help each other out. I'm gonna act weak, you should too. We can be the pussies from District Seven, how about that?"

"Um, I think you meant 'you and I', and also, I don't want to ally with anyone I can do this on my own, OK?" he said, he looked frightened by me. "But we could pretend to be weak,"

"Yeah, um when you corrected my grammar, I kind of realized you don't need to pretend, no offense," After, I said that I just left. My room was right next door, it had the same walls as the rest of the train, but the floor was a lush gray carpet. My bed was big, it could fit two or three people. The sheets were a deep plum tone, and matched the lampshades. The lamps cast a happy, romantic amber tone all over the room. I took off the green dress I wore to the reaping, and threw it on the ground. I snuggled under three layers of different shades of purple covers. I was so warm, so happy.

I had no dreams that night. I woke up, and a short black haired girl stood at the end of my bed. She held a tray of soaps, and pointed to the bathroom. I followed her in.

As it turned out, she was an Avox, someone who couldn't speak, due to betraying the Capitol. She washed me down with sixteen different soaps, and I now smelled heavenly. I put on a long sleeved white dress, with squared off shoulders, and a long U-shaped back. It went down to my knees. I put on little makeup, mostly because I didn't know how. I looked presentable, by Capitol standards. The breakfast I had was good, wheat biscuits with pistachio jam on them, some sort of exotic fruit juice, and sunny side up quail eggs. Pomeline sat me down in her room, which was identical to mine except for all my purple was her yellow. It was a very happy room.

"Johanna," she said shakily "for the first time in years, I believe in a tribute. I believe in you," She spoke slowly. "I know you want to act weak, good plan," Her voice intensified. "The most important thing you must do, you must do, make alliances outside the games. Be the sexy side of weakness, be vulnerable, so a man can protect you, love you so you feel safe."

"What, I ... What are you ... How do I do that?" I asked

"That part is easy, wear a short dress and 'accidentally'" she used air quotes around the word "drop something, then bend over to pick it up." She chuckled at this. "Dear, I have faith in you, and already have put aside some sponsor money for you. Now, this is all the time I have, we're almost at the Capitol, and I'm old, and must sleep," I walked out of her room. "Johanna?" she said "Avoid the initial bloodbath, find food, and don't set up camp in only one spot."

I walked out into the main car of the train, where Velorum poured me a glass of wine. I wonder if ages matter in the Capitol, I knew I was to young, but my time to make bad decisions was running out, so I took it. It was sweet, rich, and very good. I sat down, careful not to wrinkle my dress, because I really did like it. Blight looked at me and smiled.

"You'll get used to all the staring after a while," he said and then nodded to the windows. Outside, just five-hundered yards away, was the Capitol. It was amazing, buildings made of glass and concrete towered over the large glass roof, that Velorum said was the train station. I finished my glass of wine. When we pulled up, I turned on the tears, and made sure to get my eye makeup running. We passed people dressed in all sorts of clothing, people with tattoos covering their entire body, people with hair bigger than them, and every different color, a million shades of pink, blue, green, yellow, people throwing themselves at me, to get a look at this years tributes from Seven. I gasped, not because of my fake crying, because I was in awe. The air smelled like perfume and fresh water, the anthem blared from the music stand to my right. Velorum ushered us towards three cars. Blight came up behind me, and grabbed my arm tightly, "Go in the last one, your prep team will be waiting.

As he instructed I got in the last car, which was the same as the one I rode to the train station on. My prep team was a wreck, I mean, I'm sure by the Capitol's fashion sense they were just average. They all introduced themselves, and shook my hand. Lima was a tall, fair skinned lady, with intense purple eye makeup, and blush colored hair. She wore a magenta dress with sleeves that went down to her knees. Parvay was a short, fat man with winter green hair that was shaved on the sides, but long and curly on top. He had icy eyes, that were almost obscured with something red and clumpy on his eyelashes. Howet was a dark skinned, muscular man. Unlike the other two, he did not have the Capitol accent. He wore his hair in a short braid of wine colored hair. His makeup was some copper and gold eye makeup and bright yellow lips. He was almost handsome. He smiled at me, and took both my hands in his perfectly manicured ones.

He smiled. "Let's get started,"


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl in the Tree

After what seemed like forever, and I had been showered, scrubbed, waxed, filed, fed, scrubbed again, and rinsed, I finally met my stylist. I sat up on the steel table I was worked on, wearing only a cloth robe. A pale, unhealthily thin woman stalked in. Her startlingly pink eyes popped out of her thin face. Her full lips were covered in a scarlet color, that matched her tall, tall shoes. She wore a very deep cut grey sweater, and pink pants. Her hair was in four braids in the back, which molded into one at the bottom. It was a royal blue color.

"Dear, sweet, little girl," she said, her accent was very peculiar, more elegant sounding than most Capitol citizens. "What is your name darling?"

"Johanna," I said meekly "Johanna Mason"

She put her hands on the sides of my face. "District Seven, always, has pretty people. I am Teres, and it is such an honor. We shall discuss you chariot outfit over lunch, OK, dear?" Two short, black haired men scurried into the room, carrying two trays of food. I pulled the lid off mine as soon as they left. Three dishes, and a tall, hour shape glass full of a dark purple liquid, that tasted like frosting and berries.

The first dish was a bowl of that same broth I had on the train, which Teres called Miyabi. It was the best thing, I just couldn't get enough of it. The second, was chunks of chicken, and some yellow tangy fruit that she said was a pine but I don't believe her, because I have eaten pine cones and they were not this good. The last dish was a pastry with creamy cheese and an apple filling.

"So, darling, I want to present you and the other boy as strong warriors!" She said, her eyes glowing with the excitement of firecrackers. I'm sure the costumes were like, iron trees or something, and any other tribute would be OK with being portrayed as strong, but that wouldn't work if I was going to play the weak girl. " The costumes are very abstract trees."

"How many people have you dressed as a tree?" I asked.

"They're not always trees!" she said defensively. I guess that was almost true, we were trees all but one year, but about five years ago they wore paper formal wear, with pine trees carefully painted on. "But, if you must know, this is my twenty-second year, Blight and his partner Victoire were my first." I felt kind of bad now.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I was standing in front of a mirror. The costume really did make us look strong. I wore a floor length white cotton dress, cinched under by breasts, and the straps were held by two District Seven seals. Teres let me wear the medallion that Cornelia Aldjoy gave me. Over the dress, I wore arm bracers, and a breastplate made from gold painted bark. My makeup was extravagant, beautiful green and gold curls extending from the corners of my eyes, and a deep brown lipstick on my thick lips. Lastly, I wore an unpainted laurel crown on my twisted up hair. Velorum came in, Catax and his stylist trailing behind.<p>

"Oh!" he squealed "You look gorgeous honey!" Everyone had a pet name for me, darling, honey, dear. We got in the elevator, and began our ascent. Once we were at our chariot, we had to wait for the parade to begin. The opening ceremonies were the first look the sponsors got of the tributes, other than the reaping. Blight was over chatting and drinking with a one handed man from Eleven, and a shaggy haired drunk from Twelve. I glanced around, taking in my competition. The girl from two stomped on my two as she walked past.

"Oops, sorry," she said in a high girly voice. She was shorter than me, but just as thin. Her green eyes stabbed me like the knives she probably threw at cats for fun. Her brown wispy hair was kept under a tight leather cap. She wore a fitted black leather suit, with a bedazzled brown apron. Stonemasons. Officially District Two was in charge of masonry, sending bricks, cobblestone, and most building materials. Everyone knew that behind closed doors, they were in charge of training and shipping peacekeepers, our military and guard. They also, along with One and Four, trained their kids for the Hunger Games. It wasn't officially allowed but they did it anyway. It pays off too, they win almost every year.

Teres and Catax's stylist, who introduced himself as Bravura told us to get on the chariot. It was drawn by two light colored horses, one with black spots, but the other a solid color.

"Quickly, quickly!" Brava said, and smacked the horse's rear end. It started moving forward, and with a lurch, they picked up speed and we were out, into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

After a quick trip around the City Circle, and an address by President Snow the horses brought us into the Tribute Center, a tall, fourteen story building. After we unboarded our chariot, Velorum, Blight, Teres, Brava, and us, all mushed in the elevator.

"Each District has their own floor," Velorum explained, "so we are staying in the Seventh room, which is technically the ninth floor, but, whatever, haha!" We got out of the elevator and stood in a gorgeous apartment. Fake trees lined the back wall, the dining room was raised, and the living room was two steps down. Our stylists said good night, and went to their quarters. We each had our own room. I walked into the one, farthest from the door, and closed myself in for the night. I stripped out of my costume, and laid down on my olive bed. For the first time since the Justice Building, I cried real tears.

In the morning, I didn't eat. Me and Catax, alone, went down to the training center. All twenty-four of us, lined up. A tall dark skinned woman, with thick arms walked into the center of the wrestling ring.

"Hello tributes," she said in a loud, powerful voice, "I am Atala, and I am the head trainer. In less than two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. You may want to pick up a weapon, and fight, but do not ignore the survival skills. Infection, starvation, dehydration, frostbite, can, and might, kill more of you than a knife to the back. The rest of the day, we did group exercises, the Gauntlet, which was an obstacle course, and running.

The next day, we were free to train alone. I chose mostly survival skills, I got through fire making, edible plants, shelter, swimming, which was very hard for me, and, once people cleared out a bit, hand to hand combat. The second day, I went to the Gauntlet on my own, I cleared it in four minutes. I spent a lot of time at animal hunting, because I knew most of the edible plants, and had no idea how to get meat. Once it was me, the careers, and the small girl from Five, I went to wrestling, careful not to appear to strong, but I did take in a lot of his tips. I went back to shelter, and then to fire making, where I trained with a stone and sticks.

"Hey," a small girl's voice came up behind me. I turned, and it was the girl from Five. She was short, and had ratty brown hair. It was evident that along with Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, Five was a poor District. Seven, Three, Eight, Six, and Nine were well off, but One, Two, and Four really had it good. They had it in cahoots with the Capitol. "You still there?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "you wanted something?" I tried to sound weak.

"We should ally, you know? The two weak girls, doing okay, together?" she sounded so lonely.

"No, I ... My mentor ... um said not to ally with anyone before the games, so I just ... sorry," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, OK," she said like she was about to cry. "Well, see you inside the games then?"

"If we meet up, then, yes." I told her. She left, and I realized I was all alone. Finally.

It felt so good to throw axes around. They had big ones, small ones, aero-dynamic ones, chopping ones, slicing ones. I hit almost every dummy in the face. After I while I worked my way into the knife and spear section, and found I had pretty good aim with knives, but horrible with a spear. After I sweated my butt off, teaching myself how to use different weapons, I went into the public shower right off the training room. I took my training outfit off, and discarded it.

The shower was like warm spring rain. I loved the rain, it always rained in Seven. I took the soap bar from the sink, which smelled like honey and oranges. I put a thick blue shampoo in my hair, and it felt so good to scratch and run my fingers through. Just as I brought my head down, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned, and standing there, naked, in the shower, was one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. He was tall, tan, and buff as hell. He looked like he could throw a boulder across the nation of Panem.

"Hey," he said. Even his voice was a sexy purr. "Don't you have a shower in your room?" he asked.

"I...uh," I was speechless.

"It's okay, I do to. He didn't have a Capitol accent, but his hair was turquoise, with gold tips. I guess he saw me looking at his hair, because he said "Atlas Wellwood, District Eight victor of the Sixtieth Hunger Games." He stretched out his hand. I shook it. He was warm. "You are very beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off you during the Tribute Parade, and I never thought I'd catch you alone." he smirked "But here we are,"


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Wellwood

He grabbed around my waist, and leaned down, he was at least a foot taller than me, and I was tall, almost five seven. He pressed his lips up against mine, and kissed me. Now I had been kissed by a boy before, but this was something different. I melted at his touch. My heart pounded, and I got warm. I felt my face go red. The way he caressed me, kissed me, I was a whole new person. I ran my thin fingers through his thick blue hair, curling the gold tips with my green painted fingers.

"You might need someone outside the games," he said, in between kisses, "You know, who's not a drunk," I think he was offering to help me. He pressed me against the pink tiled wall, the warm water raining down our backs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he lifted me up. I kept my fingers in his hair, and my other hand on his shoulder, pressing down. I gasped into his neck, while he kissed mine.

* * *

><p>When we finally got out of the shower, he pulled the curtain back for me. A red-headed Avox stood there. Oh my God, had she heard everything? She handed my a towel, and I walked over to the bench where my folded up clothes waited. He stood in the shower doorway still, one elbow on the wall. He was still naked. He walked over to me, while I got dressed. Suddenly his nude body made my uncomfortable, but not like, sexual tension, it was like he had power over me.<p>

"My offer still remains, Johanna Mason," I though it was hot the way he said my name. "My room number is seven-oh-three-four, give me a call," He winked at me, and then went off to find his clothes I guess. I walked back to the room proudly, like everyone could see how happy I was. When I walked in the door, all the lights were turned off. I silently went back to my room. When I closed the door, I turned on the light. Blight was standing there.

"Little girl? Has no one told you it is rude to betray your allies? Atlas Wellwood cannot be trusted," he looked at me, and snarled.

"I can count on his help," I told him defensively.

He shoved me against the wall. "I really dislike you Johanna, I think you are a stubborn bitch, and, if you still want someone else to ally with you, I might just tell everyone about your little shenanigan, huh? You want that?" His breath reeked like alcohol. He let me go, and then walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>The next day, we went down to training, and I spent the whole day with weapons, acting like I had a basic knowledge, but not enough to be a threat. I accidentally threw an ax right in a mannequins face, and got some looks for it. I just acted ecstatic, and then went back to throwing horribly. After lunch they called us in one by one for our private sessions. When they got to me, I was ready.<p>

I walked in, and went straight to the Gauntlet. I got through the first obstacle, and then purposely fell off the monkey bars. I started over, and made it through slowly. With one minute on the clock, I picked up an axe, missed twice on purpose and then chopped the dummy's head off.

Few people clapped. I walked back, confident that I would get a low score. I went back to room, avoiding Blight. After I changed into a simple blue shirt with comfortable brown shorts, I joined Teres, Brava, Catax, Velorum, and unfortunately, Blight in the living room. The T.V. came on to announce everyone's scores. As usual, the careers got between an eight and ten, although the girl from Two got an eleven. Mille got a Six, as did Catax.

"Seventeen year old, Johanna Mason, District Seven," Caesar Flickerman's voice said on the T.V. "With a five,"

Blight laughed, "Johanna, you failed," he said, and then went off to his room. I just sat there. The girl from Eight got a three, and the huge twins from Ten got Elevens. The T.V. shut off, and I was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Interviews with Caesar

The anthem blared and rattled the whole whole room. The twenty-four tributes lined up, all dressed in formal wear against a stage. The live audience applauded, and Caesar Flickerman walked out on stage.

"Welcome! Welcome! Tonight, on this very stage, the tributes of the seventy-first annual Hunger Games, will line up, and for twenty three of them, address us, for the last time. Who will survive, who will make it out alive, and what are they wearing?" The audience erupted into laughter. Caesar Flickerman was one of the biggest names in Panem. Every year, he dyed his eyelids, lips, and hair a different color. This year, it was a pale yellowish brown, the color of ginger roots. He wore his signature dark blue suit with twinkling lights embedded in it. It reminded me of the stars above Seven. One by one, we walked out, and Caesar asked us questions, and we entertained them. The girl from Two, whose name is apparently Poreclain was arrogant, and cocky. The boy from Five played it sly, and the girl from Six, Vespa talked about her intuition and survival skills. Then it was Catax's turn. He walked on stage.

"Catax Ivory!" announced Caesar, "Now, Catax, you got a Six, can you give us an idea what happened there?"

He answered in a small voice. "I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it, but I can tell you the skills I showed in there were a big sign of my indpendence in this whole thing." He was actually pretty smart, he used a lot of big words, and was pretty witty, he got the audience laughing once or twice. The three minute timer went off, and it was my turn. On my way up the stairs, I tripped on my long, origami style green dress, and my dark brown shoes when Atlas made eye contact and winked at me.

"Whoa!" Caesar started laughing. He helped me up, and walked me to the chair.

"Hello Caesar," I said. Cry, Johanna, cry. The tears started.

"Oh no! Oh, Johanna, you poor thing, what is the matter?" Caesar said. I tried to come up with a sad, weak response, I needed sponsors, and they wouldn't sponsor just anyone.

"I just...I just know I'll die first! I don't want to die Caesar!" I bawled into his shoulder. From the audience I hear sighs of sadness. I look out, and Atlas pretends to wipe away a tear, and Blight rolls his eyes. "I doubt I'll get sponsors, but if I go into the Conrnucopia, I'll die," Reel 'em in Johanna, I thought to myself.

"No, no, no! Honey, we just will not have that," Caesar said to me. "We'll sponsor her right folks?" They all cheered. I was pathetic, and they ate it up like that mushroom broth. "Now, Johanna, on the bright side, have you made an friends while you were here?" I glanced around, looking at Mille, Atlas, and Blight.

"Yeah, a few," I said.

"And your family, what are their thoughts?" Caesar asked. I have to admit he did a really good job of acting intrigued.

"Well, my sister is really upset, but I'll fight to get home to her, and my dad, I cried aliitle, but these were real. "Well I just miss him a lot, and, um, his wedding ring is my token," I moved the ring around on my finger. I imagined him in Seven, eyes fixed to the screen everytime I was on it. People are probably covering his shifts. "Dad, I love you," I said to the camera. The crowd erupted in applause and inhuman sounds of sorrow. I barely heard the three minute timer ring. I walked back to my chair, and sat through ten more interviews. Both from Ten had garbled, rough speech, and didn't seem to intelligent, but they made up for it with ruthlessness. If I lived in the Capitol, I'd bet on one of them.

After the interviews, Velorum took me aside and wished me good luck. "I know you'll do so good Johanna!" He smiled a flamboyant smile. "Blight told me your plan, and it worked, I cried through your whole interview." He swished off down the hallway, green pants waving in the air.

"Goodbye, Velorum," I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8: Liftoff

My dreams that night were full of my dad, mom, and Libra. We all sat at our table, laughing, and passing around a large plate of Capitol style foods. My mom was the way she used to be, before she fell. She laughed at jokes, and ate regularly. She interacted. I woke up weeping for the life I could have had. When I finally went back to sleep, I dream of my life in the Capitol. I was married to Atlas, and we had two children. One had fiery red hair, a little boy with brown eyes, like mine. The other one was an older girl, with my hair, and my sister's golden eyes. I leaned against his heavy shoulder, and we walked into the sunset. A loud crashing noise brought me to my senses. I didn't want to check what it was. I spent the rest of the night in a half dream state. I needed rest for the games.

In the morning, Teres walked into my room, and dragged me out of bed. She took me, in a white outfit, to a hovercraft. She coaxed a small loaf of bread, and a big bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon and raisins, into my stomach. I wasn't hungry, but she said it was nerves. She took me into a small room, with white tiles on the walls, two steel benches, and a table like the one I used for the opening ceremonies. The floor was concrete.

"Ready?" Teres asked, and then she whipped out my outfit. I undressed, and threw my clothes to the ground. he put me in a tight black tank-top, thin charcoal leggings, and an olive jacket. My socks were tall and light grey, and the shoes were mid-calf high boots, with a buckle at the ankle and top. "It might me cold, maybe something temperate. Waterproofed jacket, so expect rain." She looked at me and sighed. "You know Johanna, you are the first tribute that I actually have faith in, in quite a long time. You have a good chance to come back. Even if you don't, it has been an honor dressing you. I gave her a hug. We sat down on the bench, and I drank as much water as I could.

"Twenty seconds till launch," a robotic voice said from around me. I put on my dad's wedding ring and held it tight. Teres quickly pulled my hair back into a tight braid. I stepped into the tube,, and Teres nodded. A glass door shut me out from her. "Ten seconds," the voice said again. I twisted the ring around my finger. The stone slab I stood on slowly rose up. In less than five seconds I would be in the arena. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst. Here I go.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading Johanna's Games, Part One: The Tribute. Please favorite, follow, and review. Don't forget to read Johanna's Games, Part Two: The Games, coming soon. I will also be writing about Finnick's Games as well. Thank's again, Sigma B.<p> 


End file.
